


Communication

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel mutes the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_gabriel prompt: Gabriel mute-buttons the whole universe and the boys have to communicate through gestures... or writing... or interpretive dance.

Gabriel put the world on mute.

Actually, Gabriel just put the Winchesters on mute, but it might as well have been the whole world because come on, how do you fight demons without witty banter? How do you cast spells without ancient languages tripping off the tongue? How do you call your brother a bitch without words?

Well, the latter they figured out pretty quickly. Dean gesticulated violently that this was somehow all Sam's fault, as if Sam had asked Gabriel to take away their words. Sam poked Dean hard on the chest to indicate that maybe Dean should have watched his language before calling Gabriel a freakish midget once again.

The hand gestures got rather crude from there.

They got through breakfast, but the waitress got pissy, assuming it was some sort of fraternity prank, and made a point of asking them as many questions as possible. Dean managed to pantomime waffles with strawberries fairly well, though. Sam had less luck with oatmeal, and resorted to pointing on the menu.

_What we do?_, Dean scrawled on a napkin.

_Learn sign language_, Sam retorted, as best as one can retort with a pen flourish. _Apologize 2 Gabriel_.

_How?_, Dean demanded.

Sam sighed at that. It was a breathy but noiseless act. _Think about Gabriel_, he suggested.

The crease in Dean's forehead suggested that he already was thinking about Gabriel, and they weren't flattering thoughts.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
